Trapped
by HorribleHostess
Summary: Steve traps Tony into a conversation neither of them want to have. Slash
1. Chapter 1

Tony was unsure of what he even wanted to do concerning Steve. The thought of liking him as anything more than a friend, thinking of him as anything more than a team mate, unnerved him a little. Tony was supposed to be the cruel and sarcastic one. He was supposed to be drinking late with underwear models and having sex like a rabbit every night.

For months, though, after having met Steve face-to-face, something changed. He still drank every night and slept with models and hurt people with words that felt like second-nature. But now he was thinking about Steve every time he was sober enough to let the thought cross his mind. Not just thinking, "Steve is still a virgin and here I am doing this all the time. I wonder if he will ever find himself a girl." He would think, "What would Steve's face look like if I told him the same lie I told this girl. He probably would not giggle and keep messing with me. No, he'd know I was lying and tell me I was crazy. Oh god, what would he say if I told him I just thought about him while I'm with this girl?"

Somehow Tony knew that Steve would not hesitate to punch him. Wouldn't he? Steve is from a time when being gay meant you were put to death, or you had to live your life in shame and hide from yourself. What if Steve hated gay people?

Tony was not gay, anyway, so it did not matter, and neither was Steve. When Tony thought of Steve he did not think of him in a sexual way. No, it was more than that. Steve was Steve. Not a man or Captain America or anything else. Steve was the person he had grown up idolizing and talking to when he had no friends to listen. Steve was there for him in ways he would never know. Steve was the person he loved with a deeper caring he would never let him know.

It did not help that Tony started to realize Steve is someone any girl would love to have. He thinks of how a girl would touch Steve and use him and feel about him. He gets jealous knowing that girls everywhere would love to be with him. It also makes Tony feel guilty that he has sex with all of these women while Steve holds his virginity like a precious thing that only one very special person will get.

When Tony realized he wanted to share that experience with him, he knew that his feelings were not just as a good friend and idol. Tony, as selfish as he was, did not just want to get that coveted thing like a prize. He wanted to really be that much closer to Steve. He couldn't help thinking of Steve in a sexual way after that.

Steve was a beautiful human being, and, he had to admit right now, sexy.

"That giant fought hard, but he could not defeat my friends!" Thor smiles to them. They just got back to Tony's mansion to rest for a few hours before going to their respective homes.

"Yeah, but he knocked Tony pretty good in the eye! Tell me, how did that get past your suit? Or did you get beat up in a bar fight last night?" Natasha remarks.

"Comical. Really. I think I might pass out from laughter." Tony shoots back.

"That really looks like it hurts. Do you need ice?" Steve asks, concerned.

Steve, always so helpful. He's wrapped up in the concern for everyone else. Not a kinder person could have been picked to become Captain America, Tony thinks. "No, I'm fine, thanks. I just need to go work on the suit. See you all later." Tony says and leaves them to collect themselves. "Banner, you know where I keep the food and drinks. Help yourselves."

Tony leaves to go downstairs to his work space.

Before he can tell JARVIS to open the doors, though, he stiffens. Someone is coming down the stairs behind him.

He turns around to see the mighty Captain America himself. He's not very stealthy for a super human,Tony thinks.

"Tony." He says just above a whisper. Steve clears his throat and continues louder, "I could not help but notice your arm was cut, as well. I think you should really reconsider the ice. You may have knocked your head a bit hard not to notice."

Tony becomes aware that his head does in fact hurt a lot, and his arm has a nasty cut on the side.

"Uh… yeah, maybe I should." He half smiles.

"Good because I know where you keep the ice packs. Wait here." Steve demands.

"Okay." Tony replies, trying to think why he can not get the ice himself.

"He cares about me is all." Tony thinks to himself, and then runs the thought back over in his mind, a bit more giddily. "He really cares about me." The thought turns bitter because he knows Steve will never care about him like he does.

Steve returns with a first aid kit and a cold pack.

"They never had anything so convenient in the forties." Steve chuckles. "All I ever used was ice, and that melted pretty quickly. Also, these are supposed to stay colder longer."

"Yeah, thanks. I can do the rest myself; just leave me to my work. You should probably head home, anyway." Tony replies.

"The rest of the team and I were going to watch a movie Clint picked up from the 'red box,' though I have no clue what that would have to do with a movie." He laughs. "It's about spiders and I would rather not be there for that."

Tony is vaguely aware that Steve just opened up to him for no reason. The only thing he is focused on is trying to wrap up his arm and find the ibuprofen.

He looks up, "You're still here?" Tony asks, but immediately regrets it because Steve gives him the most pitiful look.

He's saying with his eyes, "Please don't make me go back up there alone."

Tony sighs and pops two ibuprofen in his mouth. Steve is still holding the ice pack.

"Can I have the ice, Steve?"

"Oh. Yeah, sure." Steve hands it over.

"Thanks." Tony's hand touches Steve's for a moment and he freezes.

Steve clears his throat and Tony blushes, moving his hand away with the cold pack.

"You sure you want to be left alone?" Steve asks.

"No. I won't make you watch the movie. You can stay, I guess."

Steve smiles and sits down in one of the office chairs by Tony.

Realizing it would be rude to just ignore him, Tony decides to strike up a conversation with Steve.

"So… been watching the news, recently?" Tony has not talked much with Steve recently and doesn't know exactly what to say to him. He guesses, after being encased in ice for seventy years, there's a lot to catch up on in the world.

"A lot has changed. It seems all the news talks about is the upcoming presidential election, gay people, and war."

Tony's face reddens at the mention of gay rights.

"Are you okay?" Steve sounds concerned.

"Uh… yeah." He could use this to his advantage. Why not talk about gay rights? It's perfectly good conversational material. It doesn't have to mean anything or be awkward. His mind is going a million miles a minute. "What do you think of all the attention gay people are getting, anyway? I could care less, really. It's about the person you love, not their gender. Ha ha."

"I…uh… don't know. I'm surprised they're talking about it on the news. In my time, if a man even held another's hand, then they could be hanged. Homosexuals were sent to death camps in Germany, even. Those people must have a lot of courage for standing up for themselves, I guess…" He trailed off in to silence.

Steve could tell Tony was up to something.

"Do you think I am a hateful person? That, because I come from a narrow-minded time I could just mindlessly dislike someone for who they love. Are you trying to prove something to yourself? I am a liberal person. Do not think I am stupid."

Tony was taken aback by this response.

"No not at all. I just… was curious."

"Curious about what? I think you should know me well enough that I am a defender of all people. I would not leave a person to die because of who they love. I would stand with any soldier willing to fight, regardless of who he is. Surely you know me well enough to know that."

"Jeez, I just wanted know what your opinion was on the issue. I am not a mind reader. I never thought you would hate anybody. I was simply wondering if…" If you would be disgusted that I love you, Tony almost said.

"…Wondering if what?" Now Steve was really confused.

"Nothing. It's nothing. I should really get to working on my suit."

"No. I don't know if it is just because your head is hurt or if you are just not answering me to make me mad. I want to know which one." Steve needs an answer.

"Is there a right answer? Because I would just really rather not do this right now."

"Do what? You're the one messing with me. I just want to know why."

"Steve, my head hurts." Tony says.

"Then I'll stay here in case you pass out. I can't let you be alone." Steve says seriously.

"I mean… uh. I'm messing with you." Tony back tracks. He wants Steve to go right now so he does not have to deal with his feelings, but he knows he is trapped.

"What is really going on here?" Steve does not know what is up with Tony, but now he will not stop until he does. "Now I know for sure there is something you are not telling me."

Tony almost wants to tell Steve how he really feels. He feels his face grow hot. The words want to come out of his mouth so badly, but they won't. He can feel his hands getting sweaty. He knows he is trapped.

Steve looks at Tony puzzled. "Why are you blushing?" Something hits his chest and he feels suddenly like he is about to explode. Tony is blushing, he thinks, because of him.

Steve has never liked someone so much as he has Tony. But NO,he cannot think that thought. It is wrong to like Tony in that way. What would his father think? What would Howard Stark think of him? He is thinking of his late friend's son in the wrong way.

Steve suddenly realizes Tony feels the same way as he does. There is a tension between them he never understood, before.

"I like you," Tony barely more than whispers.

"I have to go." Steve leaves.

...

Writer's Note: No copyright infringement intended, et cetera et cetera.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Hello. Sorry for it being so long since I started. I just recently got an idea for the second chapter and beyond. I will update sooner, this time. I apologize if you think this is a bit short, but I think it is perfect for this dialogue. Happy reading!

...

Steve runs out of the Stark Mansion, leaving behind a flurry of shouting voices.

"Hey, Cap, where are you going…?" One says.

"What did Tony do this time?" A voice he acknowledged as Natasha's asks.

The formerly asthmatic kid from Brooklyn sprints down the street and to his apartment building. His flustered brain does not even register the people in his way. Very much unlike himself, he pushes through people and ignores large groups of people calling his name.

Once at his door, Steve realizes he had forgotten his keys at Tony's place. "I am not going back there to get them…" he says out loud.

"What?" A woman with dark hair and brown eyes asks him.

For a moment, Steve is reminded of Peggy. Her deep red lipstick is like a switch to his memory, having been imprinted there the first time she kissed him and the last time he heard her voice.

"Hey, I know how it is to be stuck out of your apartment. Did she kick you out or did you just leave?" She continues.

"Uh… Hi. Sorry, I was just…" he stumbles over his words.

"It's okay; I get guys staring at me all the time," she laughs, "Would you like to come in?"

"Sure." He answers

She leads him into her small apartment. It is cozy and well-lit. Almost every decoration is purple. The furniture is black and white, though. Overall, it is very… forties. There is no television, just a fireplace with a radio on the mantle. He curtains are open to let in all of the summer sun's glory. The coffee table is littered with wedding and home magazines.

"Sorry…for staring. You reminded me of someone I used to know." Steve says as he sits on a couch across from the chair she has chosen.

"I hope it wasn't an ex or dead grandmother, hahaha." She replies.

"No, she was my first love."

"Oh, I see. Where is this first love now?"

"In the past…" He sighs.

"Sorry if that brings up bad memories… I have a tendency to just say whatever is on my mind."

"It is okay, really. Believe me, there is someone right now that could definitely have used that quality."

"The girl you ran from?" She asks, "Oh, and by the way, my name is Sara; I think introductions were lost somewhere."

"I'm Steve, nice to meet you Sara," He smiles. "And yes, the person I was running from should have said what was on his mind more often. Or else I would not have been so shocked when he said it."

"Oh, so it's a guy you're running from. Boyfriend? Roommate? Brother? Father?" Sara inquires.

"Friend, actually… possible future boyfriend."

"Woah," Steve thinks, "Did I just say that out loud… to a stranger?"

"Yes, you did say that out loud. Haha. Relax, I do not discriminate." Sara replies. "Anyway, what did he do to make you run like that? Does he hate you?"

"No, or at least I don't think so. He might now." Steve says, "He told me that he likes me- as more than a friend."

"Do you like him as more than a friend? Because, if you do, I can imagine why he might hate your for running away. I would hate you. No offense. But that's pretty hard for a guy or a girl to say to anyone."

"I know, I know. It's just that… I was friends with this guy's father, who is dead now, and I have never liked another man in this way before. Something in my heart tells me that it is wrong."

"First of all, how old is this man?" She asks.

"Thirty-eight."

"Wow, he must have some courage telling you he likes you!" Her face reddens, "Sorry, not helping. Uh, it seems that you are taking society's view of how two men should love each other, in a brotherly way, and letting that fog up your view of how you love him, in a kissy-kissy way."

"It is more than that. I love him in every way. Like how a kid could love a teddy bear, or I could love meat loaf and mashed potatoes. I love him like a friend and like how I love a work of art. And it scares me." Steve confesses.

"Awww, how romantic!" Her eyes glitter as she sees Steve and a man dancing together in her head.

Steve waves his hand in front of her face. "So… any advice?"

"You need to forget about how his dad would feel. All any father wants for their children is their happiness, and I assure you he would not mind. Even if he did, if you love this man as much as you say you do, wouldn't you do anything to be with him? Like Romeo and Juliet, minus the pedophilia and suicide?"

"Yeah, I guess so."

"Well, then, as much fun as it has been getting to know you, neighbor, I think you should go get your keys back." Sara says.

"I think I will. Thanks. We should talk more often, I feel like I do not know enough people in this city."

"Sure, I would love to have you as a friend, Steve. You seem nice enough, aside from running out on the man who confessed his feelings for you."

"Haha, thanks. I'll go now." He concludes and walks out the door.


	3. Chapter 3

Natasha comes storming down the stairs to Tony's lab, and knocks hard on the glass. JARVIS lets her in.

"Did I just see Rogers run out of here like a bat out of hell, or do I need to get my eyes checked? Because you know Fury would be pissed if you made the golden boy of America quit the Initiative," She growls.

Tony's eyes are nearly watering as he snaps his head up to see the look on Natasha's face as she scolds him. He consciously keeps emotion from the rest of his features and replies, "Well, if you would have been there, which you weren't, you'd say I should be the one storming out of the place.

"What are talking about?" she half-sighs, annoyed.

"None of your business. Anyway, it is of little importance."

"I wonder what he would of done if it were of greater importance, Tony, I really do. Because you know what, if it gets worse than that I'd expect the city of New York to burn down. Tell me what you did."

"I don't think I am going to do that. In fact, I would like to forget the entire thing. Go back upstairs, watch the movie, go home with the others, and then not think about it some more."

"Stark, I really don't have time for this. I guess I will have to go find him myself."

"I doubt he'd tell you any more than I have. In fact, I know he won't. I am a hundred percent positive he would like to forget it as well."

"Then I fail to see the reason why you can't tell me, if everyone would forget about it."

"Fine, ask Steve."

Natasha quirks an eyebrow at Tony; his voice faltered on Steve's name. "So you really are the victim, here? What did he do, insult you? And you… maybe said something about your father to make him feel guilty. But why would he insult you? What did you do?"

"Why does it have to be something I did?"

"Okay, what did you say?"

"Again, that is none of your concern. If you really want to know, ask Steve. I'm sure you'll get a real kick out of it."

"So, it's something embarrassing. Something really really bad, considering the way you said his name earlier and just now…"

"Yes, why don't you go ponder that for a bit and leave me alone?"

"You know I can't do that. Not when you're giving me the answer so willingly," Natasha smiles.

"Please leave."

A booming voice rolls down the stairs to the both of them, "The Captain has come back to see you, Stark. He is most eager to speak with you!" Thor roars.

Tony turns one shade away from being a tomato and freezes, his hand are sweaty. "Natasha, please leave. I don't want you to hear this. I need to talk to him alone."

"Sure thing, I hope he keeps you alive enough so I can kill you for making him quit the Initiative because you told him you love him. How can you be so selfish?"

"Please, please go."

"Or maybe I can just congratulate you two on your newfound love, if that's what this is going to be about." She winks and passes Steve on her way to the stairs.

Tony does his best to compose himself.

"Tony, I-"

"Rogers, if you're going to punch me, please just aim away from my face."

"I'm not going to-"

"Wait, you're not mad. Why aren't you mad?" Tony's pace sky rockets.

"Do you want me to be mad?"

Tony doesn't answer.

"…I left my keys here, Tony."

"Oh, they're…uh… not here. Try upstairs." Tony thinks to himself, "Oh God, please let him be joking. Maybe being punched would be better than this, than him pretending nothing ever happened."

Steve stood still, staring at Tony.

"Am I supposed to say something?"

"No. It's just… Bruce gave me my keys when I walked in the door, and…"

"Then what are you-"

"I love you." Steve blurted.

Tony's face turns an alarming shade of red. "I swear if you are joking, I will kill you."

Steve looks hurt. "Why would I lie about something like that? Tony…. You weren't joking, were you?"

"No. Natasha is going to flip when she hears about this."

"Was I interrupting something before?"

"Nothing that I didn't want interrupted."

"Good." Steve coughs and an awkward silence spreads itself into twelve seconds.

Tony bites his lip, "Steve I really love you."

"Sorry for running away. I was confused and angry and so happy, but I felt terrible and I couldn't think straight. I sincerely apologize. I understand if you are mad at me."

"Any anger of mine towards you was wiped away as soon as I heard Thor say you wanted to talk to me."

Steve gives him the most innocent and glad look; his eyes light up.

"You're adorable. And, by the way, I get to say that out-loud now. So, JARVIS please take that off of the list of things that should be bleeped when I say them."

"I wondered what that noise was when we were eating breakfast this morning."

"God, the look on your face that early in the morning, when you cannot figure out the coffee machine…"

Steve blushes. He sucks in his lower lip, "So, what do we do now?"

"Well, normally people would go on a date-"

"And this is everything but normal."

"I still get a date, though!"

"Fair enough," Steve replies, "but I think everyone upstairs is dying with anticipation to know what we have been talking about this whole time."

"Oh no, I am sure they can hear every word we are saying."

From above, "This conversation is most amusing!" Thor exclaims.

Tony replies with a smile, "Thanks, always good on my ego when I can entertain an audience."

Steve laughs.


End file.
